Vincit Omnia Veritas (Truth Conquers All Things)
by Morley
Summary: My take on what could have been the series end after Anaszi.


Title: Vincit Omnia Veritas (Truth Conquers All Things)  
Author: Morley  
Email Addy: CSMsWife@aol.com  
Spoiler Warning: Anasazi (although I'm sure everyone has seen it by now g)  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: All characters are property of Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox.  
Author's Notes: This fic was written many, many seasons ago, and I just found it along with more X-Files fics.   
  
*****************  
Vincit Omnia Veritas   
By: Morley  
*****************  
  
West Tisbury  
Martha's Vineyard   
April 13  
11:30 PM  
  
Fox Mulder had been having a terrible day. He felt like shit. He attacked his boss, and his partner had lied for him. Now he was at his father's house trying to concentrate on what he was saying.   
  
"It's all clear now, simple. It was complicated then. The choices that needed to be made."  
  
"What choices, Dad?"  
  
"You're a smart boy, Fox. Smarter than I ever was," Bill said.  
  
Mulder was confused. "About what?"  
  
Bill began pacing, then continued, "Your politics are yours, you've never thrown in. The minute you do, their doctrines become yours and you can be held responsible."  
  
Mulder looked at his father. "You're talking about your work in the State Department."   
  
"You're going to learn of things, Fox. You're going to hear the words, and they'll come to make sense to you."   
  
Mulder shook his head. "What words, what...?"  
  
"The Merchandise," Bill replied. Mulder gets up as his father closes his eyes. He puts his hand on Bill's shoulder. "Look, I've been taking some medication. You'll have to excuse me for a moment."  
  
Mulder nodded and laid on the couch. He ached all over. All he wanted to do was sleep. Bill finished up and was surprised to find his son half asleep and drenched in sweat. "Fox, are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"My head is pounding," Mulder whispered, putting a head to his head. Handing Bill his cell phone, Mulder told him to call Scully.  
  
"Mulder?" a voice asked anxiously.  
  
"Agent Scully, this is Bill Mulder. Fox asked me to call you."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"He's really sick. I'm not certain what he has."  
  
"Where are you?" Bill gave Scully the address and hung up.  
  
*****************  
Alexandria, VA  
Mulder's Apartment   
April 13  
11:48 PM  
  
Scully had been waiting for Mulder to call or show up. At least he hadn't ended up somewhere alone. As she went to her car, Scully thought of the man who was supposedly delivering soft water to Mulder's apartment building. What she found had been quite disturbing. It was some sort of dialysis filter. She realized that Mulder had been drugged! That's why he was so sick. He was probably drugged with LSD or some sort of amphetamines. If Mulder slept for awhile, the effects would abate.  
  
*****************  
West Tisbury  
Martha's Vineyard  
April 14  
12:09 am   
  
Scully knocked on the door. She smiled when the elder Mulder opened the door. "Mr. Mulder, I'm Dana Scully."   
  
"Please, come in. Fox is in the living room," he said leading her there.  
  
She saw Mulder laying on the couch and knelt beside him. "Mr. Mulder, could you get me cool rag." Bill nodded and went into the kitchen.   
  
"Scully?" Mulder said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, Mulder, it's me."   
  
Bill entered with the rag and handed it to Scully. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"He's been drugged," she explained.  
  
"What?" Both Mulders asked in shock.   
  
Scully told them about the unmarked van and her theory. Bill sank into a chair. "I-I didn't think they'd go as far as to kill my son."  
  
"I don't think they were trying to kill him," Scully said. "Just turn everyone against him because--"  
  
"--I'd gotten too close to the truth," Mulder finished.  
  
Scully nodded solemnly. "Now, why don't you take some sleeping pills to let the effects abate."  
  
"But, Scully, my Dad has to tell us about the files and where he worked," the agent protested.  
  
"Fox, you need to rest. Don't worry, we'll both be here when you wake up and then I'll tell you everything."  
  
  
*****************  
2 Hours Later  
  
Bill handed Mulder and Scully each a cup of coffee. It was going to be a long night. When everyone was situated, Bill Mulder began his story.   
  
"From what I know, Samantha is alive. I just don't know where she is. Fox, do you remember Charles Spender?"  
  
"Uncle Charlie? Yeah, he was the one who smoked--" he stopped midsentence.  
  
"What, Mulder?" Scully asked.  
  
"The Cancer Man! He's Uncle Charlie!"  
  
Bill nodded and continued. "Charles told me about the secret government he was a part of. That was about the time I joined the State Department, the year after you were born. It was the biggest mistake of my life! Soon, I found myself in something so big that I could never forgive myself. It turns out that this secret government had been experimenting with human DNA that was taken from supposedly abducted people. This government had abducted them, not aliens.   
As far as I know, there's been no contact with other lifeforms."  
  
Scully looked at Mulder. He almost looked saddened by this revelation.   
  
"Anything remotely pointing to aliens has all been a smokescreen since Roswell, New Mexico in 1947." Bill stood up and paced the room. "By the time Sam was born, I was sick of being ordered to take innocent women from their homes.   
  
"I tried to get out of it, but all Charles said was that I had better watch out for my children. Your Mother and I were going to move away, but we knew they had their eyes on us. We grew tired of living in fear. That is, until I heard of a plan that would involve the kidnapping of one of our children. I talked to Charles about it and attempted to convince him not to do this. I thought I had, but I was wrong. The next week, while we were at the Galbraith's, Samantha was taken.  
  
"Your Mother blamed me for Samantha and I didn't try to weasel out of it. I knew it was my fault. That, of course, is the reason for our divorce."  
  
Mulder and Scully sat quietly, letting everything sink in.  
  
Bill continued. "The real government has a few undercover agents working for the secret one. You've met two of the them, Alex Krycek and Deep Throat, as you called him."  
  
Mulder's eyebrows shot up. "Krycek?"  
  
"Yes, he tried to save Agent Scully on Skyland Mountain, to no avail." He cleared his throat. "Everything I've told you is in those files, you received, Fox. Everything from the "Merchandise", which were what the abductees were called, to Agent Scully's abduction."  
  
Scully asked if there was a way they could translate the files. If there were any Navajo who would risk his or her life to do so. "Yes, a code talker during the war. He helped to encode the original documents. His name is Albert Hosteen."  
  
"I can't believe this!" Mulder exclaimed, standing up. "We need to get Hosteen and talk to Skinner!"  
  
"Calm down, Mulder," Scully said with a laugh. "We need to take this one step at a time or we'll screw up."   
  
He nodded. After they got their things together, the three left for the Bureau. They needed the DAT copy.  
  
*****************  
FBI Headquarters  
Washington D.C.  
April 14  
5:04 am  
  
They went straight to the X-Files office. "You're in the basement?" Bill asked, incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, aren't you proud of me, Dad?" Mulder replied sarcastically.  
  
"I am Fox. I am."  
  
Scully went to the desk and opened the drawer. "Mulder, it's gone!'  
  
"What?" he shouted, running over to the desk.   
  
"Looking for this?"   
  
They looked up to see Skinner. "Sir?"  
  
"Agents, I want an explanation before I talk to the Director."   
  
Mulder spoke up. "Sir, that's proof of what the secret government has been doing since the1940's."  
  
"Secret government? What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Yes, the secret government that I used to work for," Bill explained. "We need two favors from you."  
  
"What are those?" Skinner asked curiously.  
  
"One, get in touch with an Albert Hosteen in New Mexico to translate those files, and two, a warrant for the arrest of Charles Spender, aka the Cancer Man, and the secret government,"Scully replied.  
  
Mulder sighed. This was going to take a lot of convincing!  
  
*****************  
New York  
21st Street  
April 17  
8:22 PM  
  
The stake out made the time until the arrest longer for Mulder. Everyone kept telling him, "You've waited this long, what's a few more hours?" He really hated that statement.   
  
They had finally convinced Skinner to have Albert and a few other Navajo flown in to DC. The men translated the files and everything Bill Mulder told him and Scully, came out. There was one thing Bill didn't mention. In the files, it was stated that his father authorized the Project. Bill had told Mulder that it was a lie, and Mulder believed him.  
  
Scully opened the car door, making Mulder jump. "God, Scully, you scared the shit out of me!"  
  
"Sorry, Mulder. Here," she said, handing him a sandwich and some sunflower seeds.   
  
"Scully, you're going to spoil me!"  
  
"I know."   
  
He took a bite of his sandwich. "Scully, did you bring some drinks?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied, handing him an iced tea.  
  
"Thanks." As he drank, Mulder realized something. He realized that he was in love. Mulder looked at Scully as she watched the building. Mulder cleared his throat. It was now or never. "Scully, I--"   
  
Mulder stopped when static came through his walkie-talkie. "This is SAC Walter Skinner, everyone get to their positions outside the building. We're going in!"  
  
Damn!  
  
"Mulder, lets go," Scully said, grabbing her gun.  
  
*****************  
8:56 PM  
  
"What is going on here?" The First Elder demanded. "I thought someone took care of Bill Mulder!"  
  
"Everyone knows now," Spender said, puffing on a cigarette. "We're finished. They had the three men who originally encoded the flies translate for them. Our Project has been terminated."  
  
A Well-Manicured Man looked up from the newspaper he was reading. He got up and went to the window, signaling to someone. The door was immediately opened and the place was swarmed with CIA and FBI agents.   
  
As soon as Mulder entered, he went straight to Spender, who was being handcuffed. "Where is my sister, you bastard?"  
  
He stared at Mulder before he answered. "I don't know, Agent Mulder. She escaped and we never found her." Spender was then led away.  
  
Mulder felt his whole world crumble. Just when he thought everything was coming together, that he'd see his little sister again, the carpet was pulled from underneath him.   
  
"Mulder, what did he say?" Scully asked. He just stared at the floor. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Mulder..."  
  
"No one knows where she is, or if she's even alive."  
  
"I'm sure she's alive. Don't worry, Mulder, everything will turn out fine. You'll see Samantha again."  
  
*****************  
Mulder's Apartment  
April 19  
2:05 PM  
  
"Mulder, my mom is having a party to celebrate our accomplishment."  
  
Mulder smiled. "That's great, Scully. You know I'll be there!" Scully was about to leave when Mulder stopped her. "Wait." She looked at him in surprise. He had a very serious face on. "There's something that I've been wanting to get off my chest, but first..."   
  
Mulder put his arms around her. She felt protected in those arms. "What is it, Mulder?"  
  
"Scully, I-I love you," he stammered.  
  
"Mulder, I love you too."  
  
The couple then shared their first kiss together.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
